Crazy Day
by The Alice Killer - Storm
Summary: Honoka eats a piece of bread and... gets a harem? (This was a request)


"Hey, guys! Sorry I'm late!" A frantic Honoka burst through the door to the clubroom, only to find that it was empty.

Honoka was very confused. They had texted her only minutes ago scolding her for being late and now they weren't around. She was thoroughly confused by the events. Did they just leave her behind?

Honoka scanned the room, assuming they were hiding somewhere and they were going to prank her for being late. But, after a very thorough search, she found no signs of them in the room. But, what she did find was a piece of bread on the table with note next to it.

The note stated that the bread was for Honoka. Honoka was confused. Why would they leave out bread for her if they were mad at her? Was this some kind of weird message they were sending?

Honoka didn't waste much time pondering what the hell was going on. She picked up the bread and examined it. After checking to see if it was real, she decided to just eat it. What harm could it do?

After she finished it, nothing seemed different. She decided that there was some random reason for the bread being there. But, she wasn't going to bring it up with μ's. They don't need to know she found it. They'd find out themselves later. She didn't want to be laughed at for eating it.

Honoka decided to check the roof to see if they were up there practicing already. That was where they all were. She quickly rushed out and apologized for her tardiness.

**DIVIDER-- **

The rest of the day went by without a hitch. No one mentioned anything about the "gift" left out for Honoka. Honoka didn't think much of it and just brushed it off. She didn't care that much about the incident anyway.

She went to bed without any care for what had gone down that day. It didn't seem important at all.

**DIVIDER-- **

When Honoka woke the next morning, she knew something was off. There was some feeling inside of her that she wasn't used to. Honoka brushed it off as just being from something she did yesterday and got out of her bed. She glanced at her school bag and suddenly remembered she had homework she hadn't done.

Honoka pulled out the folder with her work in it and scanned over how much she needed to do. As she was reading it, she realized she knew exactly how to do the problems. Nor may she would have to spend hours doing them, but now she suddenly was able to answer them without a problem.

Honoka didn't question it. She was glad she knew how to do the problems. Now Umi couldn't yell at her for not finishing her homework. Honoka quickly and easily completed her work and then went to get dressed for school. She had an urge to leave her hair down for the day instead of tying some of it up as she normally did.

Honoka shrugged and left her hair down. Maybe a style change wouldn't be that bad? At least for one day it wouldn't be.

Honoka went downstairs and greeted her family. They complimented her hair choice. Honoka was glad she wasn't being mocked for suddenly changing her style after so long. She gobbled down her breakfast and then set out to school early.

Honoka didn't know why. She just felt the need to arrive at school early for the day. She brushed it off as being from the fact she was so late yesterday. Now they would praise her for showing up early. Honoka thought about that as she made her way to the school.

As she reached the school, she was greeted by Kotori. It seems as though she also had the same idea to arrive early. Honoka wondered if there was something going on that she just forgot about. She couldn't think of anything right away so she decided it wasn't that important if there was anything.

"Morning, Kotori-chan!" Honoka called put as she approached.

Kotori looked at her in surprise, "Honoka-chan? Why are you here so early?"

"I don't know. I just felt like it." Honoka replied.

Kotori stared her down for a few seconds. Honoka began to wonder if she had done something wrong or if she had messed up her uniform somehow.

"Um... why are you looking at me so intensely?" Honoka asked, a little nervous.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry. It's just, you look really cute today." Kotori stated.

"I-I do?" Honoka was taken back by that statement. Was leaving her hair down really that changing?

"Yeah." Kotori nodded as she moved in closer.

Honoka flushed bright red as Kotori hovered inches away from her face. Just what the hell was going on today? Why was Kotori acting so weird all of a sudden?

Honoka felt Kotori's soft lips brush against hers. They were kissing. Why were they kissing? Honoka was so utterly confused at this point. Something was off. This was something she couldn't just brush off.

Honoka wondered if they were getting back at her for being late. But, this didn't seem like a plan they would make. It was too over-the-top. There was no way everyone would have agreed to this. And, if it was a prank, then why hadn't anyone come out and laughed at her yet?

Someone did come out, but it wasn't to laugh at her.

"Kotori! What are you doing!? I thought I told you that you weren't allowed to do that!" It was obvious that the voice was Umi's.

The reaction, however, was not very much like Umi. There was no hint of her normal shamefull ways. Instead, she forced Kotori away from Honoka and glared at her. Honoka could feel the jealousy radiating off of Umi.

_So, this wasn't a prank?_, Honoka thought as she watched them bicker. There was no way anyone in μ's could convince Umi to act how she was currently. No one had that much power over her.

"Um, guys? What's the issue?" Honoka butted into their arguement.

"Umi-chan is mad that I got to kiss you first." Kotori replied with a smug look.

"I wanted to kiss her!" Umi yelled back.

Honoka had no idea what was going on. All she knew was that they were fighting over her love. Why they were doing that was the only thing she didn't know.

"Umi-chan, you can still kiss me, you know." Honoka offered. She didn't want to listen to their bickering any longer. Hopefully that could solve the problem for a little bit.

"But it won't be the same!" Umi complained.

Honoka sighed. What the hell was going on? How on earth is she supposed to fix this? What even happened to her? This can't be her home.

"Then I guess no kisses for you." Honoka shrugged as she turned to head into the school.

"W-wait!" Umi ran up to her and tugged on her sleeve.

"What?" Honoka asked as she stared at Umi.

Umi mumbled shyly, "C-can I kiss you?"

Honoka nodded. She had offered to let Umi kiss her. She couldn't back down from her offer all of a sudden. Umi smiled slightly as she gave Honoka a peck on the lips. Honoka spotted Kotori pouting in the corner of her vision.

No matter what she did, someone was going to be jealous. Honoka decided to just try and make sure no fights broke out between them. She also hoped they were the only two who were suddenly head-over-heals for her. Honoka wasn't sure if she could handle any more people fighting over her.

"We should get to the clubroom. Everyone will start showing up soon." Umi said as she pulled away.

"Alright. Lead the way." Honoka replied.

Umi smirked at Kotori in triumph and then head into the school. Honoka followed behind her with Kotori trailing a bit farther away. The clubroom and the school looked exactly the same. Honoka was still struggling to figure out just what had happened to her.

The three on them took their seats. Kotori decided this was the perfect time to get all cuddly with Honoka. Umi frowned as she watched as Kotori smothered Honoka. Honoka didn't bother trying to say no. It didn't seem like they would listen to her if she did.

Honoka waved Umi over. Umi looked at her in surprise, before she hesitantly sat on the other side of Honoka and rested her head onto her shoulder. Hopefully this would keep them at bay from wanting to fight.

The three of them stayed like that until the door started to open. They separated quickly. One by one the other members came into the room and took a seat. There were a few murmurs about Honoka being early for once. Nothing seemed that different. Honoka still couldn't piece together anything about her situation.

They headed up to the roof for practice. Honoka tried to scan the other members for signs of anything to let her know what was going on. This prank was going too far if it was a prank. And if it wasn't, then what the hell happened to her? Honoka wondered if she had ended up in a different reality. She remembered reading a book about that for an English project. Maybe she had accidentally made her way into a different world? Now, how was she supposed to get back to her world then?

Practice went on a normal. The songs were still the same. Nothing about μ's had changed from the look of it. Honoka was too distracted by this though. She ended up tripping over her feet and tumbling to the ground. She let out a yelp as her butt hit the floor.

"Are you alright?" Maki asked, seeing as she was the closest one to Honoka.

Honoka nodded, "Y-yeah. I'm fine."

Maki held out a hand to Honoka. Honoka accepted it and let Maki help her to her feet. After she was balanced again, Honoka had expected Maki to let go and return to her position. But, instead they were having an intense staring match for some reason.

Honoka had a suspicious that she was going to have to deal with more than two people fawning over her. The way Maki was acting wasn't that much different than how Umi or Kotori had acted toward her. Honoka waited nervously for Maki to decide what she was going to do.

Umi and Kotori both seemed to realize what was going on as well. They were eyeing Maki with jealousy. Honoka knew that there'd be a fight once this was over. She was not enjoying this that much. She didn't want them to fight. She wanted them all the get along. But, that was going to be pretty hard to do.

Maki soon decided what she wanted to do. She gave Honoka a hesitant kiss on the cheek, before returning to her position. And, that was when the argument started. Umi and Kotori both started fighting with Maki. They were arguing over who Honoka was with.

While they waited, Rin snuck up behind Honoka and tapped her on the shoulder. Honoka turned around and stared at Rin. She was already guessing what was going to happen next. Rin smiled at her as she decided to join in and kiss her. And then she was added to the arguement.

Honoka didn't know what to do. Four girls were debating on who she was going to be with. They weren't even asking for her opinion. Honoka sighed as she quietly snuck off and left the roof. She couldn't handle the arguing anymore. She needed to be alone in a quiet place for a little.

Honoka sat at the bottom of the steps and took a deep breath. Today was obviously going to be a very strange day. Honoka had no idea what she should expect to happen. Would there be more members confessing their love to her? What if it wasn't just the members who would be doing it? Honoka was really worried about today.

"Hey." A voice called from behind her.

Honoka turned around and was greeted with Nico standing there. Nico took a seat beside Honoka. The two of them sat in silence for a while.

"They're a little crazy, huh?" Nico stated.

"Yeah." Honoka agreed.

"So... you are looking really cute today." Nico said.

"Yeah, I've been told." Honoka sighed, "Still doesn't explain why everyone is so crazy."

"Well, they just all decided to tell you how they feel today. And I want to join in too." Nico smirked as she kissed Honoka on the lips.

This kiss was a lot more passionate than the others. Honoka was really concerned as to what more was waiting for her as the day went on. They were separated by a sudden noise. It sounded like someone clearing their throat. The two of the looked behind them to see Hanayo watching them.

"You snuck off to do this?" Hanayo asked.

She was not acting like her normal self either. She was acting a lot bolder than usual. Honoka realized that she was also in love with her. There would be an arguement between these two now. Honoka was really wishing she could get back to her world. But, it wasn't working. She had to endure all of this.

Hanayo walked over to Honoka and pulled her into a kiss. Nico watched them with a jealous expression that everyone seemed to be wearing today. Honoka pulled back from Hanayo and waited for the inevitable arguement that was to ensue. And sure enough, it started. Honoka sighed as she watched the two of them bicker back and forth.

_Would there be any peace at all today?_, Honoka wondered as she quietly snuck away from them and up the stairs.

Honoka was planning to try and hide out on the steps where no one could see her. She really hated the fact that she was the reason everyone was fighting. Why did she have to end up in this world?

Honoka was lost in thought as she tried to figure out what to do next. She was starting to debate whether or not she should start to play along with all the attention. Would giving everyone attention solve the fighting? Honoka wasn't too sure. She worried that they would fight over the smallest thing like someone getting one more second with her than someone else.

Honoka was so lost in thought that she didn't hear or see the person who had now snuck up behind her. What she did notice was two hands gripping her breasts and a chuckle coming from behind her. It wasn't hard at all to guess who was doing that to her. Honoka turned around and looked at Nozomi. Nozomi flashed Honoka a smile as she released her from her grip.

"So this is where you wandered off to?" Nozomi asked as she moved closer to where Honoka stood.

"There's Nico-chan and Hanayo-chan fighting at the bottom of the steps. I moved here to get away from them." Honoka stated, praying that maybe Nozomi wasn't going to try her luck with her as well.

"Hmm... well, that means you're all alone. Looks like I can help myself." Nozomi flashed Honoka a mischievous smile as she pulled her into a hug.

Honoka didn't bother trying to fight her way out of the hug and just accepted her fate. Looks like her prayers didn't work. Nozomi wanted her just as much as everyone else did. Honoka hugged Nozomi back, hoping that if she played along that she'd be released sooner. Honoka was planning to go and hide somewhere else for a while. She didn't trust everyone and their motives. Who knew how far they wanted to go with her.

"Nozomi. You left to do this?"

Honoka and Nozomi broke apart. Eli was standing nearby. Honoka gulped as she waited to see if there would be another fight. She was really not enjoying the fighting part. Why couldn't everyone just agree to share her? Honoka would like that much more than the current situation she was in.

"I just wanted to know where she got to." Nozomi replied in an innocent voice.

"Well, are you going to share?" Eli asked as she walked closer to them.

_Share? They're actually going to share me?_, Honoka thought in amazement. Someone was finally acting the way she had hoped things would turn out. Honoka just hoped Nozomi would accept the offer.

Nozomi smiled at Eli, "Of course. I'll share, unlike everyone else."

The next thing Honoka knew was that there were now two bodies pressing against hers. She was sandwiched between them in a hug. Honoka didn't mind this one as much. She was happy that they at least were sensible enough to share. Now if only she could get them to stop talking like she was an object and not a person. That would be an improvement to the situations even if it meant little in the long run.

Soon, they all separated and went to fetch everyone else. They needed to get ready to go to class. As they were walking to class, Umi and Kotori were hanging onto Honoka by her arms. Honoka had tried to convince them to share and that they could both have her, but that idea didn't seem to appeal to them at all. They wanted her all to themselves.

**DIVIDER-- **

When lunch came around, things were even crazier. Arguements ensued again as they bickered over who got to sit closest to Honoka. Honoka tried to interrupt them and pick whow would sit beside her herself, but they wouldn't listen to her. So, Honoka decided she would leave them be. She snuck off to a quiet area and sat down.

Honoka wondered how long she would be able to enjoy the peace before someone found her. She didn't know, but decided to enjoy it while it lasted. She ate her lunch as she listened and looked for signs of anyone in μ's approaching. She also kept an eye out for anyone else who seemed to be taking an interest in her. Eight girls was too many as it was. She really didn't want to have more added to the list.

Her peaceful time was interrupted a few minutes after she finished eating. The rest of μ's had gone looking for her and now they had all found her. Instantly the bickering began again. Honoka groaned as she closed her eyes and leaned back against a tree nearby. These girls were giving her a headache with their constant arguing.

"Guys! Will you please shut up!?" Honoka eventually had enough and yelled at them.

Silence fell over them. Everyone looked at Honoka in surprise. She just sighed as she eyed them all down with a frown.

"For the love of god would you stop fighting? Its annoying." Honoka grumbled.

"But-"

"Honoka-"

"We-"

"No buts! I told you that you guys need to share instead of fighting. If you don't want to do that then you're not having me!" Honoka yelled and cut their replies off.

Everyone fell into hushed whispers as they talked to each other. Honoka watched them as she sighed and leaned back into the tree. She felt like a mom. They were all acting like children and she had to stop them. Honoka was not enjoying her new role. She just wanted to go back to her world and be herself.

"Fine. You're conditions will be accepted. We'll all share you."

Honoka blinked at them in surprise. They actually all agreed to it. She had thought that someone would fight the rule. Honoka was glad that wasn't the case. Now they wouldn't fight as much. She knew there would still be squabbles no matter what. Hopefully they'd be a lot easier to deal with though.

The rest of their lunch was peaceful. Everyone wasn't fighting over her so it was nice. They could all actually enjoy a conversation together again.

**DIVIDER-- **

School soon had ended and everyone was meeting for their practice. Now that the situation had been cleared up, their practice went a lot smoother. There were no fights this time. Everyone did a good job as well.

Then, it was time to go home. Everyone surrounded Honoka and demanded a goodbye kiss from her. Honoka became flustered as she stammered out a reply. They were now all working together to get what they wanted from her. Honoka was wondering if the sharing was actually going to be worse than the fighting.

Honoka obliged to their requests and everyone took a turn getting a kiss. Honoka had tried to do just a simple kiss on the cheek, but they wanted one on the lips. She knew there was no point in trying to defy what they wanted, so she started giving them all a kiss on the lips.

Once everyone was satisfied with their goodbye kiss, they all headed down and out of the school. Honoka said goodbye to them all and lied about having to do something. She needed some alone time and this was the only way she figured she could get some. If she was busy then they'd leave her.

They all offered to help if she needed it, but Honoka quickly refused them. She didn't need them following her any more. After getting them to believe she could do the errand herself, they finally left her alone and everyone went their own ways.

Honoka took a stroll through the town. She had no preference on where she wanted to go, so she just walked and let her feet take her wherever they wanted. She walked around all different areas of the town. Thankfully, she didn't spot any members of μ's around. They had let her be for the time being. Honoka was grateful that she didn't have to deal with them all right now. They were a handful.

While μ's may have left her be, that didn't mean she was completely safe though. Honoka found that one out through first-hand experience. As she was walking, someone called out her name. Honoka turned to look and saw the members of A-Rise were watching her from a distance. Once they saw that they had her attention, they motioned for Honoka to come closer.

Honoka walked over to them, "Hey? What do you want?"

She was confused. It seemed so sudden for them to talk to her. Honoka couldn't think of any reason they'd want her. She realized that maybe μ's weren't the only ones who wanted to confess to her.

"We wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" Honoka didn't know if her assumption was correct, so she just went along.

"There's something we all want to tell you."

With that line, Honoka knew for certain that they were going to say that they loved her. There was no way it was anything else. With all the crazy things happening today, Honoka knew that there was more to be unexpected. This was one of those extra unexpected events.

"And what is that?" Honoka asked.

"We love you!"

Honoka wasn't surprised at all. The three other girls were a little shocked by that.

"Well, everyone in μ's decided that they would confess to me today as well. You're a bit late." Honoka explained.

"So... we're too late?" Tsubasa pouted.

"Unless you wish to share with all of them, then yes." Honoka replied.

The three girls whispered among themselves about the offer. Honoka waited in silence. She had a feeling they'd be joining her newfound harem. Honoka was still confused as to what had happened to her. She was going to just make the best of it until she managed to go back home.

"Would they even let us join?" Anju asked.

"They'll listen to me." Honoka stated, holding that was true.

"Then, we'll share with them."

"Alright then... well, I need to go. See you around, I guess." Honoka quickly bid them farewell and made her way home.

That was enough excitement for one day. She wanted to relax now. Honoka arrived home quickly and went up to her room. She opened up her bag and pulled out the work she had been given and decided to do it as she waited for dinner to be made. It wasn't like she had anything better to do. Unless, of course, she wanted to reply to the messy group chat.

**DIVIDER-- **

After dinner, Honoka went back up to her room and crawled into her bed. She was exhausted from the day. A lot had happened. She prayed she would wake up in her own world again. She did not want to deal with them again tomorrow.

Honoka closed her eyes and snuggle into her covers. Sleep overcame her after a bit of tossing and turning.

**DIVIDER-- **

When Honoka woke up, it was to beeps. She was really confused. Where was she now? Honoka opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a hospital.

_How the hell did I end up here?_, Honoka wondered as she looked around the room.

Her question was soon answered. A doctor walked in and greeted her. They chatted briefly before Honoka asked him the question.

"You had food poisoning." Was the answer.


End file.
